Episode 5615 (31st October 2003)
Plot Tracy and the Croppers go to the Register Office to arrange their marriage. Roy is wretched when he has to declare himself single. It's Halloween at the Rovers and the regulars are in fancy dress. Steve is disgusted to find out that his werewolf facial hair is cuttings from the salon floor. Fred asks Terri Metcalfe, the tarot card reader, if she'll pass Ashley a message from Maxine to start living his life again. Roy and Tracy's wedding date is set for three weeks' time. Fred asks Ciaran to remove the axe from his head, as it's disturbing Ashley. Terri tells Karen that she'll be married for a long time, but her husband will spend time in prison. Shelley is told she will only have one true love, just as Peter walks in. Les asks Cilla to move in with him. Terri tells Bev she'll marry a man connected with the Rovers. Bev stares at Ciaran. Ashley is an emotional mess when Terri tells him that a young woman, name beginning with "M", is telling him that she still loves him, but it's time to let go and move on with his life. Fred is pleased and offers Terri £50, but she refuses, as the message was genuine. Tracy asks Peter to be a witness at the wedding. He fails to persuade her to tell Steve the truth, so warns her that if she won't tell him, then he will. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Lucy Barlow - Katy Carmichael *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Simon Richards - Jake & Oscar Hartley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Terri Metcalfe - Lynn Roden *Registrar - Amanda Fairclough Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Register Office - Admin office and waiting area Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy and Tracy make plans for their big day, and Bev expresses her concern over Shelley's growing intimacy with Peter. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,220,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Fred Elliott: "So, you're getting focused are yer? Honing in on the astral planes? Making contact with t'other side?" Terri Metcalfe: "Actually, I was having forty winks!" --- Jack Duckworth: "You've heard of the Bride of Frankenstein? Well I'm the husband of Vera Duckworth." Category:2003 episodes